Time Lapse Lifeline
by TheLadyLeFay
Summary: Song fic for the song Time Lapse Lifeline by Maria Taylor. Morgana and Guinevere are children who sneak out of the castle for a day to relax and just have fun. Friendship


Morgana and Guinevere: Time Lapse Lifeline

_I'm keeping up keeping up with the time lapse lifeline  
and they can run they can run from the front to the last rites  
and we can hear we can hear from the first beat to the flat line  
I'm keeping up keeping up with the time lapse lifeline  
And once it's done_

"Come on Gwen!" Guinevere feels Morgana's hand grab hers as she draggs her down the castle hall.  
"Morgana we are going to get in trouble!" she whispers at her friend, realizing as she says it that this will only cause Morgana to want to do it even more.  
"I'm the King's ward Gwen. I won't let him punish you. Besides, Nurse won't notice we are gone for a few hours.  
Gwen is about to protest but at the of Morgana's pleading expression she gives up. "Okay."  
The grab hands and continue to sprint down the hall, both of them giggling while still trying to be quiet.  
They push open the doors to find themselves out in the warm summer air. People are mingling in the courtyard and no one notices the two ten year olds that have just arrived. Gwen looks over towards the guards, "Morgana..." she starts.  
"Come on. They won't notice us." She can hear the beating of her heart she is so nervous, but she needn't worry. As soon as a new mob of people enter into the courtyard Morgana is off with Gwen right behind her and they sneak past the guards without being detected. They both burst into a fit of laughter in delight and hitch up their dresses and sprint towards the empty field away from castle. They're free.

_Oh we dreamed of life,  
it was just like that, it was just like that  
and just like that it was done_

The two girls lay sprawled in the grass gazing up at the sky. They've both yanked off their stalkings and tossed aside their shoes. Morgana has also taken her hair out of the horribly uncomfortable updo she has been forced to wear. Now her dark brown ringlets hang freely spread around her on the ground. Gwen too is more relaxed, but she has never been forced to wear things as uncomfortable as Morgana. It's one of the few advantages she thinks to being just a maid.  
"So this is what it's like. To be regular like everyone else," Morgana asks lazily staring up at the sky as the clouds move.  
Gwen smiled at her friend. The Lady Morgana - the king's ward. "Is it just like you dreamed?"  
Morgana smiles back at her. "It's just like it."  
Gwen finishes the crown of flowers she has been making out of the daisies around them. "Here." She reaches over and puts it on Morgana's head.  
Morgana laughs and reaches out her hand to hold Gwen's. "When i'm older i'll insist on wearing crowns made out of flowers from you every day. No more of those heavy gold ones. And everyone will be aloud to go barefoot and run around doing what they like."  
"And the castle will be filled with flowers in every room and no Nurse will be able to tell us what to do." She adds, smiling big at the idea.  
"Yes. And you will be right their beside me the whole time, right Gwen?" Morgana's serious now, her eyes holding Gwen's.  
Gwen nods. "Of course! We'll be friends forever."  
"Promise?" Morgana's voice is filled with hope, and Gwen suddenly realizes that she's the only close friend Morgana has other than Arthur, who Morgana is constantly bickering and fighting with.  
"I promise," she says with complete seriousness.  
And just like that it's done.

_Back it up, back it up  
Stop, fast-forward, rewind  
And watch the sun, watch the moon taking turns in the same sky  
And you were dead as the leaves, now you're new like the spring time  
back it up, back it up  
Stop, fast-forward, rewind  
And once it's done_

They still to watch the sun set, seeing the sky turn to shades of reds and oranges until it is dark and the moon and stars fill the sky. They both know they should go back: Nurse will be angry with them.  
Morgana will most likely be sent to Uther to get yelled at for not listening to her elders and running out by herself. But it's Morgana and she won't care. She'll hold her head up high like Gorlois' daughter and say that no one can tell her what to do - Gwen has seen her do this exact same thing countless times. And Nurse will scold Gwen, saying that Morgana should have gotten a different maid before sending her home to her father Tom. But she knows her dad and he will only smile at his little girl and tell her next time to listen to Nurse if she hopes to keep her position in the royal household.  
Gwen doesn't care though. It's the first time in a long time she has seen Morgana truely alive. Her friend is a ghost most of the time, still haunted by nightmares and memories of her father's death. But right now looking at Morgana she seems reborn, much like the child Gwen guesses she used to be before her world came crashing down on her. Gwen will do anything to keep her friend like this.  
Once they leave this dream of life will be over, and they aren't sure when they will get it back. So instead they both lay their gazing up at the stars, living each moment afriad of how soon it will be done.

_still we stand with the help of a steady hand  
capture images of boy and man  
till it's done  
And 7 years combined is just the flicker of a neon sign  
Little negatives of hopes refined  
Till they're done, oh they're done_

The sky is covered in stars now and they see the torches lit with flames form the castle. Morgana stands up and picks up her shoes, her hair falling loosely down her back still wearing her crown of daisies. She reaches her hand out and Gwen clasps it, as Morgana helps her stand.  
"It's a dream isn't it?" Morgana whispers sadly gazing at the field and the night sky.  
Gwen squeezes her hand. "We'll come back," she says and she means it.  
And they will. They'll both grow older and Gwen will watch Morgana find her place in Camelot. She'll see how Morgana connects with the boy Arthur until he's a man and she's a woman and instead they bicker and hide their obvious attraction to each other. She'll see Morgana defy Uther again and again and how the people will grow to respect her and call her "_their_ lady Morgana". She'll hope that Morgana will stay like this forever - happy and alive. She will hope that this will never end.

_Oh we dreamed of life  
It was just like that, was just like that  
And just like that, and just like that it's done  
Oh we dreamed of life  
It was just like that, was just like that_

They'll lay in the field together, both barefoot with their hair spread around them and their dresses stained by the grass. They'll laugh and giggle like they are children again, both content in their dream that this is what life is really like for normal people without problems. Morgana will wear her crown of daisies and they'll hold hands, sure that their friendship will never end. The night will come and after the stars fill the sky they'll sneak back in pretending that they were never gone.  
Their dream of life.  
But one day it ends. Neither knows what happened to their dream of a castle filled with flowers where people run around barefoot and Morgana wears a crown of daisies instead of gold. Niether is sure what happened to the promise that they would be there for each other, and the hardest part is that neither of them knows how to ever get it back.  
_  
And just like that, and just like that it's done_


End file.
